Intertwined Fates
by writinginautumn
Summary: A century prior, Niklaus Mikaelson made a promise to protect his mate. He thought he would never be capable of loving her, but when he meets her he can't deny the pull between them. Previously - The Other Mate
1. Prologue

**INTERTWINED FATES**

 **100 years prior Niklaus Mikaelson made a promise to protect his mate. He thought he would never be capable of loving her, but when he meets her he can't deny the pull between them.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries. I own nothing.**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

* * *

"Shit!" He shouted, throwing the chalice against the wall. He never imagined that he would be stuck in this predicament. He knew you that his actions would have consequences, but he didn't realize that it would result with a forbidden child.

He knew the moment he saw Elizabeth that she was pregnant. She was glowing with a light only his child would illuminate. He felt the power radiating from her and reality sunk in, he couldn't tell her that she was pregnant. She was clearly oblivious to the child growing in her womb. He also knew that he could never be in his child's life and it hurt him. He weighed all the possible outcomes of abandoning his coven over abandoning his child, but he knew he had to obey the bylaws. No matter how much he wanted to be there he understood why he couldn't. He had a duty, not only to his coven but to natures balance.

Although forbidden, he looked into his unborn child's future. He had to know how his child would turn out if he couldn't be there.

She's going to be beautiful, almost a spitting image of Elizabeth. He couldn't help but notice her quirky attitude and obsessive nature, and it mimicked him all the way. He smiled at the fact that his daughter would be so beautiful and courageous. Seeing what she becomes reassured him. But as he followed her though the years that's when he saw it, his daughter being murdered. The light and life flowing out of her body caused his stomach to turn. He focused intensely on the scene presenting itself.

 _"Caroline!" He cried._

 _"Caroline, love can you hear me?" He asked while shaking her lifeless body. He lifted her shirt uncovering the hidden bump only to begin sobbing._

 _"I promise we will find who did this them, brother."_

 _"No, they all must pay!" He seethed, his eyes glowing yellow._

It disgusted him that his daughter and grandchild would be killed by a war she had no idea was brewing, but the worst part was she would be mated to Niklaus Mikaelson.

He tried to figure out what his next move would be. He knew from experience that changing the past or the future always has a price, but no consequence would be enough to deter him. The world depended on the survival of his daughter. Only one person came to mind when he thought about helping his daughter - Anya. It had been 50 years since the last time he saw her and that didn't end well, but she's the only person he trusted enough with his child's life. Although not on good terms he always tried to keep tabs on her, but his search turned up empty.

He regretted involving himself with Elizabeth. If they didn't meet she wouldn't be pregnant right now, and he wouldn't be torn. He didn't continue to sulk because he felt the presence of someone walking down the corridor before knocking. "What is it?" He asked while rolling his eyes.

"You have a visitor sir." Jennifer cautiously saw the crazed look in his eyes, and heard the anger in his tone. She had never seen him like this in her 30+ years of being in the coven, and it scared her.

"Tell them to come back later. I'm in no mood for an unannounced guest." He snapped.

"It's Anya, sir." She mumbled, afraid of his reaction. She didn't know the full history of Clarence and Anya, but she did know that the two were married and Anya ran away from him. No one ones why, and no one dares to ask.

"Anya? Send her in immediately!"

He sat at his desk and tried to slow his heart rate. Its been 50 years, and she just pops up? He didn't understand why she was there, but it was a welcomed surprise.

"Hello Clarence." Her voice rang. He could tell she was hesitant, her body language gave her anyway.

"Anya, its been too long." He responded in a nonchalant manner. She looked the same. Long black hair, petite, smooth cocoa skin, and mesmerizing green eyes. He immediately caught himself and tried to push any impure thoughts out of his head.

"I don't think its been long enough actually, but I'm here now so what do you want?" She replied while sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

He knew she felt his helplessness and came. After all the years, she was still the same person she was when they first met, and he felt relief.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I need your help," He began. "I looked into the future of my child, Anya. She will be so strong, and more powerful than anything we've ever seen before."

"Your child?" She questioned. He couldn't help but pick up on the distaste in her voice.

"Yes, Caroline will be her name. She's still in the womb." He mumbled. He felt ashamed that he had to tell her this, especially after their last encounter, but she is the only one he trusts.

"Well, I'm failing to understand why you wouldn't want her to be so strong, and powerful." She mocked him, while rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. She wanted to knock his head off. He got another woman pregnant, and now he was asking for her help.

"She will be met with her death before she reaches her 21st year, by the hands of a witch. I saw the moment everything went wrong, and we must find a way to alter it."

"Changing anything goes against everything we stand for. I am with you no matter what, you must know this, but you must help me understand why we're putting everything we worked so hard for in jeopardy."

"Niklaus Mikaelson will be her mate, Anya! Once she is murdered the entire Mikaelson family will wreck havoc on Earth. This problem is far greater than the love for my child."

"Niklaus is an abomination! If your daughter is met with death it will be because of him. He is a monster incapable of love. We should not interfere with this, it is our job to protect balance, not throw it off any more than it already is. Whose to say changing everything will cause Caroline to become just like her mate, and now we have an even larger situation on our hands?"

"Do you not think I understand the consequences of changing fates, Anya? But I will not subject our world, or my daughter to stay on its current course. We are taking a great risk, but I know it will pay off. Niklaus will love and protect her."

"He doesn't protect her well enough if she ends up dead."

"Anya..." He begged.

"Fine, but we do this my way. I can't have your feelings clouding your judgement."

"This is my child we're talking about."

"Now you care about a child of yours? You look like the same man from fifty years ago, but you don't sound like him."

"What is that supposed to mean? You know everything I was facing back then."

"That doesn't make it right, but this isn't about us, it's about your daughter. I swear to do everything in my power to protect Caroline as if she is my own, but I must also protect balance."

"That's all I ask. So, where do we begin?"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. If** **you've been here since the beginning, fair warning, I've made a lot of changes. You may not see this with the Prologue, but you definitely will with the next chapter . My fic was plagarized and I lost all of my inspiration to complete it. A few months I was flooded with so many different ideas and different ways I could take it, but I received a lot of backlash from sharing it. I love and appreciate all my readers, but I won't be bullied into changing my ideas to appease everyone. If you aren't a supporter of my writing please don't send nasty emails and reviews, it's really disappointing seeing that we're a community.**

 **-Autumn**


	2. Chapter: 1

**INTERTWINED FATES**

 **100 years prior Niklaus Mikaelson made a promise to protect his mate. He thought he would never be capable of loving her, but when he meets her he can't deny the pull between them.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries. I own nothing.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

"Nik, are you sure you want to do this?" Rebekah cried to her brother, following him down the spiral staircase with Freya in tow.

"You know I must protect the girl, sister." He snapped. He was more upset than Rebekah could ever be. He didn't sign up to have a mate. He's always been fine being alone and bedding whomever came along, except that wasn't the prophesy.

 _"The child has the ability to see the past and future. She gains access to her gifts when she loses her innocence, which can only be taken by her mate. The curse placed on her is a way to keep her safe from others. As soon as her powers are activated she's going to be a walking target for every supernatural being that either want to exterminate vampires, or control you and your family."_

 _"So is the girl a witch or a wolf?"_

 _"She doesn't fit one definition."_

 _"She sounds quite interesting, but no witch or loophole has the ability over a Mikaelson, darling."_

 _"The girl is your mate, Niklaus. If anything happens to her, you and your family will destroy this world."_

 _"That's impossible. Mate bonds were only rumored eons ago."_

 _"You could never understand these things, hybrid. Mate bonds are rare, but exist, and this girl will be yours."_

 _"I will not be tricked! Your witchcraft cannot create a mate bond."_

 _"This is no joke. I have traveled back in time from the future. Take these envelopes, they will tell you everything you need to know and you must give this to her on her 21st year." She added, handing him an ancient charm. "Your sister- Freya will confirm everything."_

 _"How do you know of my sister?"_

 _"Protect her."_

Freya would be able to confirm the story of the witch from the future in a matter of weeks. The girl would be his mate, and her death meant the death of the Mikaelsons and the extinction of vampires. He had no choice but to protect her.

"She's already here sister, please don't be a brat." Freya added pulling him from the memory.

"This should be interesting." Kol said as he listened to his siblings' bicker. He remained planted in the window watching the young blonde on the porch. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent she appeared. "She's going to be a tasty little thing, Nik."

"Don't you already have your hands full with your secret witch?" Rebekah asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I can handle them both."

"Kol." The eldest brother warned.

"I will never care for the girl, Elijah. You and Kol can fight for her, I'll sit this one out." He encouraged.

"Niklaus, mind your manners in front of the girl." Elijah scolded.

He put on his warmest smile and opened the door for the girl.

Caroline stood on the porch of the large estate and couldn't bring herself to ring the doorbell. "Just keep your head held high and say hello." She chanted, but it didn't seem to help.

She never met the Mikaelsons before, but they were listed in the first portion of her parents will. They wanted her to live with them until her 21st birthday in order to receive the other half of the will which included her inheritance and information regarding her real father. She didn't care for the inheritance at all. She only wanted to know her father.

At age eight her mother told her that Bill Forbes- the man who raised her, the man she had always known as her father was not her father at all. That moment was the changing point in her life. She was home schooled because they were too embarrassed of her. Embarrassed that her mother had an affair, and she was the product of it. She didn't know or understand the connection between the Mikaelsons and her family, but she wondered if they knew about her real father. She hoped to get answers somehow. She glanced over herself one more time and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear before finally working up the courage to ring the doorbell. Luckily, she didn't have to.

She was greeted by two women and three men, she could see the resemblance between them and knew they were the infamous Mikaelsons. She thought they would look older and more vicious than they did.

"Hello, Miss. Forbes, I am Elijah, these are my siblings Freya, Kol, Rebekah, and Niklaus." He said, pointing to each of them.

She followed Elijah's finger to Niklaus sitting on the steps toying with a glass of dark liquor in his hands. She unknowingly ran her tongue over her lips and eyed him conspicuously. Elijah didn't need to tell her his name, she knew he was Niklaus Mikaelson. Anya told her stories of him growing up. She spoke of how cruel and unjust he was, but underneath he was just a broken man. She warned her that he had the face of an Angel and he would be alluring, but his pull was greater than anything she had ever felt. It was too intense to ignore. She couldn't stop herself from making her way towards him, it would be an impossible task. She felt as if she had somehow already known him.

In her nineteen years alive she had never experienced anything like this before. She felt completely open to him, but it was so pure. She watched as his eyes scanned over every inch of her body and she welcomed it. She could see the desire burning inside his eyes and she wasn't afraid, she had never felt so alive. She couldn't understand the attraction she felt, but she knew it was right.

He tossed his drink before back before standing to meet her. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, you can call me Klaus, sweetheart." He greeted her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm Caroline." She forced herself to say, taking a step back. She could feel the heat spreading on her face and between her legs. She had never been so attracted to a man before, but here she was melting in his presence.

They stood together in a comfortable silence completely oblivious to the siblings that surrounded them. She didn't know if it was his natural scent or the liquor she identified as bourbon that was acting as a pheromone, but she was overwhelmed. Without thinking twice she ran out the door. She had to get some air before she fainted.

He couldn't explain what happened, but he now believed in the mate bond. No matter how hard he wanted to deny it, he couldn't because he felt it. He hadn't expected to feel like he would be hit with a wrecking ball. Love is something that he swore off centuries ago, but the way he felt about this nineteen year old almost brought him to his knees. He couldn't pull himself from their brief encounter. He could sense that she needed space, but she wouldn't go far. He could still smell her arousal wafting throughout the room and he wanted nothing more than to make her scream his name.

"Bloody hell, Nik! What was that?" Rebekah screeched, shoving his shoulder.

"Not now."

"Please tell me you're not falling for her!" She begged. She hadn't even picked up a vibe on Caroline yet. The only thing she could go off is her appearance. Long, curly blonde hair. Radiating sun-kissed skin and even with no makeup, she was flawless. She had to give her credit, out of all the women her brother has been with she was still considered beautiful in comparison to them. She could she the light radiating throughout her body. She was so young and full of life, the complete opposite of her brother but yet she still grasped his attention.

"She truly is his mate." Freya claimed.

"I'll go find her." Klaus suggested. The thought of having her so close yet so far away from him was unbearable. He needed to know her.

"Yes Nik, please go fetch your dear, Caroline."

"Kol." Elijah cautioned, placing his hand on his shoulder as a warning.

"Calm down, I was only going to tell Nik that I love the sweet smell of virgins." He joked before running off. He didn't want to stay around long enough for his brother to retaliate, but it was always fun to ruffle his feathers.

Elijah saw the anger in his brothers' expression. He knew it was only a matter of moments before Niklaus went in search of Kol. He knew Kol got a kick out of pushing forbidden buttons, but Niklaus's possessive nature over his mate won't allow Kol treat it as a joke. Strategically placing himself in front of his brother, he attempted to redirect his attention. "Go find Miss. Forbes. I will deal with Kol." He promised.

He nodded his head to Elijah's request and quickly followed the faint sounds of her heartbeat. She led him to the stables that were centrally located on the property. Luckily, she hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"You have no idea how lucky you are. You are free and careless." The blonde whispered to the horse, rubbing its head and earning an approving neigh.

"Her name is Onyx, and she usually doesn't take kind to strangers."

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin hearing his voice.

"I apologize for frightening you, sweetheart." He could her hear heart pounding in her chest.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered your horse." She said, putting the brush back where she found it.

"I don't mind at all, love. You can visit her anytime you wish."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to get settled in?" He asked.

"Yes, my flight was pretty long."

Ushering her inside he showed her the room she would be staying in. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement, the mahogany king sized bed was breath-taking. It had its own in suite bathroom, an over-sized walk in closet, with a balcony. After her mother's affair was exposed, she wasn't allowed to sleep in such a wonderful bedroom back home.

Her childhood had always been terrible, even before finding out that Bill wasn't her father. Her mother didn't want her to begin with, she only wanted her career. Everyone, except the maids in her old home avoided her like the plague over something she couldn't control. Her only friend was Bonnie Bennett-from elementary school. They always kept in touch, even after Caroline was homeschooled. The blonde thought she would finally be free and move out once she turned 18, but it didn't work out that way. A few weeks after her 19th birthday her mother and step father were killed in a car accident.

Caroline quickly stripped out of all of her clothes and jumped in the bed and felt instant relief. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt so comfortable and at peace. Her eyes grew heavy as she let the overwhelming feeling of somnolence take over.

 _He moved in closer. "I can tell you want me to take you right here. Isn't that right, Love?"_

 _"Mm." She whimpered._

 _"Tell me what you want."_

 _"I want you inside of me." She begged. "I need you inside of me. She corrected herself._

 _"But you're not ready yet."_

 _"I can handle you."_

 _"Let's see." He unbuttoned her pants allowing them fall to the ground. Kneeling down he inhaled her scent, before removing the lacy panties._

 _He slowly rubbed her lips with his index finger, feeling the warmth of her wetness on him. He watched her faces of pleasure while rubbing her clit, and allowing her juices to flow. Slowly, he entered a finger inside of her earning a low raspy moan._

 _"Please be gentle, you're my first."_

 _"You are a child mentally, physically and sexually. You could never compare."_

"Damn! I can't even get laid in my dreams." She panted. She struggled to drag herself from the unbelievably comfortable warmth of her bed to go to the dinner prepared for her arrival. She didn't want to go, but she wanted to see Klaus.

She walked down the long narrow hall that she hoped would lead her to where everyone else is. After helplessly wandering around she finally decided to call for help.

"Hello? Can anybody hear me? I'm lost" She slightly raised her voice. She knew one of the siblings would hear her. It should have frightened her living with vampires, a witch and hybrid, but it didn't.

"What are you doing down here?" Rebekah snapped.

"I was lost."

"A dinner was prepared for you, but my brothers got called away on important business. I'm sure you don't mind eating alone." She rolled her eyes.

"You won't be joining me?" She questioned.

"No, I have business to attend to as well. I will return shortly." She slightly released a smile. "However, Nik did leave you a letter." She added handing her an envelope with her name on it."

Following Rebekah to the kitchen, she wasted no time reading the letter.

 _Caroline,_

 _I hope you slept well. I have business to tend to. I will return shortly. Please eat._

 _Fondly, Klaus_

She rolled her eyes hiding her reaction in front of Rebekah, but the note tugged at her heartstrings.

"So, what does it say?" She inquired. "He made me swear not to read it."

"Not much. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"It shouldn't be too long, he can't stand being apart from you. I won't be gone long, and don't get lost again."

The buffet of food overwhelmed her. Everything looked delicious, but she didn't have an appetite. Since she opened her eyes Klaus consumed her thoughts. She was slightly disappointed he was gone, especially considering the dream she had.

She waited approximately five minutes after Rebekah left before making her way back upstairs. She stopped in front of the door she so badly wanted to enter. A small part of her was overly excited to be alone and explore, but the other part feared what she would find.

A quick thought of how many women had been in there before her invaded her mind, but she quickly forced them out. She allowed herself to slowly reach for the door knob and enter his room.

She was welcomed by blood red walls and his scent that she learned in just a few hours, but she immediately focused on the easel standing in the middle of the floor with a drawing of her on it. She closely examined the portrait and was shocked at how he viewed her. She had this glow surrounding her and she wasn't sure if it was for effect or if it was to offset the darkness he saw in himself, but either way she felt insecure. It was flattering to have him draw her, but it was something so intimate about it. She wasn't sure how to feel.

She went searching through his closet, she wanted to see his wardrobe. It didn't surprise her one bit that it didn't consist of any colorful pieces. "Henley's and jeans, black and grey..." She mumbled while eyeing the clothing. She naturally rolled her eyes.

His bed was perfectly made as if he hadn't ever slept in it. She sat on it running her hands across the dark colored duvet imagining all the things he could do to her. Once again, she suddenly let the drowsiness overcome her.

"Don't ever do that again." He growled while crashing through the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in here and invade your privacy. I just... I was just... looking around, and I fell asleep." She shakily replied. She wanted nothing more than to have him get in the bed and have his way with her, but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"You had me worried sick, I thought anything could have happened to you. You have to let me know where you are."

"How was I supposed to let you know that I was sleep?" She inquired.

He stood in front of the bed with his hands balled into fists. "I left you in your room, and that's where you should have been when I returned."

"Well.." She began.

"You didn't have my permission to come in here." He spat.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll never come in here ever again." She cried. She hadn't expected to fall asleep in his room, but she hadn't expected him to over-react like this either. She pulled herself from the covers and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to my holding cell, since I'm obviously a prisoner here." She frowned.

"Don't test me, Caroline." He threatened her.

"Screw you, Klaus. I can leave, I don't care for the inheritance or my biological father that much!"

"So, your response is to act like a petulant child?"

"Don't you dare call me a petulant child. You're completely overreacting. I mean you're a hybrid for god sakes, couldn't you hear me breathing in the other room? I only fell asleep, it's not like I rummaged through your underwear drawers. I just can't even believe you!" She exploded, pointing her perfectly manicured nail in his chest.

"What did you say?" He grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" She stalled, looking at the hardwood floors to avoid eye contact with him. "I didn't say anything." She murmured.

"You need to explain, now." He once more demanded grabbing her face to make meet his eyes.

"Can we pretend like I didn't say that, because I was rambling. I don't know I don't even know what I'm talking about." She bargained. She hadn't expected to let him know that she knew of their secret, and she wasn't ready to explain herself.

"Caroline."

"Fine, but can we sit and talk?" She asked. "It's going to be a long story."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!** **Til next time...**

 **-Autumn**


	3. Chapter: 2

**INTERTWINED FATES**

 **100 years prior Niklaus Mikaelson made a promise to protect his mate. He thought he would never be capable of loving her, but when he meets her he can't deny the pull between them.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries. I own nothing.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

* * *

Caroline never imagined her death before. She never even once considered dying, until now. The blonde had heard stories about the Mikaelsons and how cruel they were, but she had no choice but to give them the benefit of doubt, and now she definitely regretted it.

She hadn't expected to end up into the library completely surrounded. When she told Klaus she wanted to talk she didn't think he would involve his sibilings, and although she was terrified she still had time to appreciate the library. It was breath-taking. Floor to ceiling bookshelf's encasing the room, and even a bar.

Her family had money, and she was used to seeing amazing things, but the Mikaelsons home was gorgeous. This is probably the only time in Caroline's life she wished she was wealthy, just so she could replicate this library into her home. From the off taupe walls to the 18th century hand woven tapestry on the Distressed Brazilian oak floors. If she had to die this was the perfect way to go, surrounded by beauty and knowledge.

She couldn't even imagine the books that they've collected over their years, and it's a shame she won't get to see them.

"Ms. Forbes," Elijah began.

"Niklaus informed us that you know we are vampires, with the exception of Freya of course." She had to admit that there was definitely something scary about him.

He maintained his poker face and upheld his mannerisms, but she had to remind herself that he was a murderer. If she lived to see another day she promised herself that she would try to figure out Elijah, only after she finished looking through the books in their library.

Deciding that it wasn't a good idea to try and push the older brothers' buttons as he had done with Klaus previously, she let her mind wander back to the first time she had met the woman.

 _"Mommy, please tell me what's going on! I don't understand what's happening." Caroline pleaded to her crying mother. She had returned home and immediately started gather Caroline's clothes. The servants stood in the hall and watched as her mother ran through Caroline's room in a complete state of panic._

 _"Bill is not your father, I had an affair with a stranger. I tried to hide it as long as I could baby, but I can't anymore."_

 _"But, why are you packing my stuff?"_

 _"Bill is my family, without him I am nothing, baby. He promised to let you stay on the premises you just have to live with the maids, you'll have your own room, and you'll still see all of us, you'll just sleep there._

 _"Please mommy, I'll be good."_

 _"I don't have a choice, Caroline. Now stop crying, you have to take your things."_

 _Caroline sat alone crying in her new room. Confused couldn't even a quarter of the emotions she is feeling at this moment. She thought her mother loved and cared for her, but she was wrong. She had chosen her husband over her own daughter. Her world was shattered, and there was no fixing it. Her entire life was based on a lie- a lie that her mother created, and the young blonde hated her for that._

 _"What are you shedding tears for child?" She was positive she had never seen the woman before, but she felt a sense of comfort around her._

 _"My father really isn't my father." Caroline mumbled._

 _"Is that so terrible?" She questioned._

 _"Of course it is, my parents don't love me anymore."_

 _"They just don't know how important you are, Caroline."_

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _"You will find out in due time."_

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"Anya."_

"A witch - Anya. She told me about your family when I was a child."

"She told you our true nature, and yet you still came. I am sure you have heard stories." Freya interrupted.

"Yes, but I'm more interested in forming my own decisions." She clarified.

"So, you knew about the mate bond before you arrived." Klaus accused.

"Mate bond?"She repeated.

"If this is another trick, it will not end well for you." He threatened her, inching dangerously close.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not toy with me, Caroline!"

"I don't know anything about a mate bond." She defended herself while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I find it hard to believe that your witch told you of us, but not the mate bond." Rebekah snapped.

"Anya wasn't my witch," She explained. "She raised me for the past ten years, but she never spoke of a mate bond."

"How much did she tell you?" Klaus spoke so low she almost missed it.

"I guess everything that's public knowledge." She replied releasing a deep breath.

"This isn't a game, Caroline." Elijah threatened moving to his bothers' side.

"I know about Mikael and Ester, Tatia, the curse and becoming a hybrid, the daggers and Dahlia." Her heart raced so quickly while she focused on everyone's expressions. She felt as if she were standing trial and at any given moment she would be executed.

"That's impossible." Elijah spoke in awe.

"Why are you here?" Klaus snapped coldly taking another step towards her.

"I need to know who my biological father is, and I thought that you might have answers." She quickly replied inching away from him.

"Your witch knows about us but knows nothing of your father?" He sarcastically shouted.

"She's not my witch, Klaus!"

"What was your plan, use all of my secrets and make me trust you?" He disgustingly asked.

"I don't have a plan. I don't have any ulterior motives besides finding my father."

"Are your powers active? Anya told us they would be bound?" Elijah once again questioned her.

"What are you talking about? I'm human."

"Have you never questioned why a witch would expose herself to a child?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"You're a witch Caroline, and you're my mate."

"I'm not a witch and were not mates! Anya would have told me." She wore.

"She came to us a century ago and told us you would be my mate."

"That's not possible."

"I'm not going to continue playing this game with you, sweetheart." He spat closing the distance between them and forcibly grabbing her by the neck. He slammed her petite body into the bookcase and looked her directly in her eyes. "You will tell me what you're truly here for."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She screamed clawing her nails into his hands to remove his hold.

"Nik, she's telling the truth." Freya screeched. "Anya didn't tell her. I would've done the same thing."

He immediately released her neck and watched her fall to the floor trying to catch her breath. Freya rushed to her side and held her.

"Why did Anya come from the future to tell you all of this?" She cried, holding her neck.

"You died." Freya told her while smoothing out her hair.

"I need to lie down." She respond.

"I'll take you upstairs, love." Klaus offered extending his hand to her.

"No!" She spat while smacking it away.

"It's okay, brother. I'll take her to her room." Freya offered. She helped her up and walked her to her room. She felt bad for, Caroline. She could see how hurt and confused she was, but she didn't know how to make it better.

"Please, be patient with him. He's been through so much, and he doesn't process things well." She asked.

"He had no right to put his hands on me." She cried. She could still feel his hands constricting around her throat.

"He was out of line for that, and you shouldn't forgive him so easily. Just remember this as new to him as it is to you." She offered as advice on defense of her brother.

"He's known for over a century, he had time to prepare, I only found out today."

"This is unimaginable, but keep an open mind. Anya wanted you to have an open heart meeting Nik, he's so damaged and your innocence is going to make him be the man he once was."

"Thank you, Freya." She stopped her.

"Get some real sleep, and think about what I said. Good night."

"Good night." She dryly replied. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted answers.

Knowing that it wasn't the right time, she opted against letting Klaus know exactly how she felt about him choking her. She stripped out of her clothing and laid under the covers. She wanted to relax and clear her mind.

 _"Oh God, Kol! Go harder."_

She jumped out of bed and put her ear against the wall.

 _"Like that, darling?"_

 _"Yes. Just like that!"_

She wanted Klaus to make her scream like the girl next door. She got back in bed, laying on top of the covers and focused on the bed slamming into the wall at a rapid but steady pace. She sucked two of her fingers before opening her legs and toying with her clit. She closed her eyes, sliding her index finger into herself. She focused on the bed crashing into the wall and imagined Klaus doing the same to her. She added another finger, picking up the pace.

She heard a knock on the door. "Caroline, are you awake."

"Shit." She whimpered, removing her soaked fingers. "Come in." She yelled, jumping from the bed to greet him.

"I don't mean to disturb you, love."

"I couldn't sleep, there's someone... Making a lot of noise."

"Are you okay, love? You look flushed." He asked inching closer to her.

She didn't want him any closer, because she wouldn't be able deny herself of the member in his pants. She could still hear the girl crying out in pleasure as Klaus continued to stalk her as if she were prey. She held her hand out as a baracaid she hoped it would stop him.

She saw his eyes light up while he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He flashed her a tiny smirk. "Just having a taste." He said, before placing her wet fingers into his mouth. She watched as he sucked all of her juices off her fingers. Once again, she felt her body acting in ways it never had.

"Delicious." He complemented, releasing her wrist.

She nervously broke away from his stare, but couldn't hide to red that invaded her cheeks, or the uncontrollable itch in between her legs.

"So Kol."She awkwardly mentioned.

"Yes, that's Kol and his witch." He enlightened her.

"A vampire and witch, are they mates too?"

"What we have is rare, love. They simply have an arrangement that works for them."

"How?"

"From the beginning of time, there has always been something intriguing about forbidden fruit, sweetheart."

"Do they love each other?"

"It may be possible, they've been playing cat and mouse for over a year now."

"What is she like?"

"I'm not sure, love. I only hear them romping around."

"I'm sure she's nice."

"Would you like to take a quick trip somewhere? By the time we come back they should be done."

"Yes, I'd love to. I just need to freshen up and get dressed."

He drove about thirty minutes outside of town before finally pulling into an alley. The entire car ride over Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach. His close proximity and overwhelming scent excited her, but she couldn't shake the anxiety. This was their first time truly alone, and she was unsure of what it entails.

"Are you ready, love?" He asked while turning the car off.

Taking in her surroundings she was truly confused. "Ready for what?"

"Come, I'll show you." He encouraged exiting the car. He opened her door and helped her out. They walked down the alley eventually leading them to a whole in the wall.

"This is so beautiful." She squealed with excitement.

"It's been here for centuries. Not many people know about it, including my siblings."

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"I want to start over, Caroline." He began. "I swear I will never hurt you again." He promised, starring into her blue eyes.

"I forgive you, but why did we leave New Orleans?" She asked.

"It's not safe for us to be seen in public together." He told her escorting her to a booth.

"Why?"

"My family and I have a lot of enemies, and none of them will hesitate to use you against us."

"I understand, especially with you being the King." She watched his lips turn into a slight smirk.

"Yes sweetheart, I am king." He replied with pride.

"So, how often do you come here?" She asked, changing the subject and trying to maintain conversation.

"Whenever I need time away from everyone to think."

"That's understandable, you have a lot on your shoulders."

"I thought having you knowing everything about me wouldn't be a good thing, but it's surprisingly comforting."

"I feel the same way, although it's fate, it feels so natural."

"I want to learn everything there is to know about you."

"I want to know more about the mate bond." She bargained.

"I swear to tell you everything, but we should head back. Today has been hectic, maybe you should rest."

"I'm definitely not tired, but tomorrow then." She repeated with excitement.

The ride back was comfortable. Klaus was the perfect gentleman even with him knowing what she was doing before leaving. He kept a hand placed on her thigh gently rubbing it, sensing her comfort. She lowered her seat back, closing her eyes, and listened to the hushed radio and enjoyed his company.

Within no time she could feel the car turn off. She sat up and looked out the tinted window admiring the scenery. Although it was dark outside, lanterns were strategically placed throughout the back courtyard illuminating it perfect. "This is so beautiful." She gasped in awe.

"I can give you an official tour in the morning." He suggested, ushering her inside.

"Bonnie?" The blonde asked watching while watching the woman creep down the hallway. She head to rub her eyes and make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" She yelped. "You need to leave right now!"

"She's not going anywhere, witch!" He growled.

"Klaus, calm down." She encouraged, placing a hand on his chest and moving into his eyesight. "This is my best friend, Bonnie Bennett." She explained.

Turning towards Bonnie, she observed her presentation. Her usually short black maintained hair was frizzy, and she was barefooted.

"I live here, Bon." She forced herself to say. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't know who these people are, Care. Please just trust me."

"I know who they are, I know everything."

"How?"

"It's a long story. So, you're Kol's witch?"

"I'm not Kol's witch, we're friends."

"I heard you two being friendly a few hours ago." She squealed while remembering her best friend being pleasured a few hours prior.

"I'm so sorry, Care."

"It's totally fine, but why are you sneaking out on him?"

"I don't think I could ever sneak out on Kol, but I'm heading back to my hotel. It's not too far from here."

"Have you lost your mind? You're staying here. We have so much to catch up on."

"Care, I don't think that's a good idea." She mumbled looking at Klaus. She never encountered him before tonight, but oddly enough, Kol described him perfectly.

"It's 3 A.M., Bon." She tried to reason with her. "Klaus won't mind." She added.

"It's not Klaus I'm worried about."

"Kol won't mind, he's usually all torn up after you leave." Klaus joked.

"Okay, but just until morning."

"I love you so much, Bon." She squealed, hugging her friend. "There's so much I need to know about witchcraft and the mate bond."

"What are you taking about?"

"Caroline, love. You should exercise caution with that information." He warned.

"Klaus and I are mates." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"No, that's impossible."

"I can assure you that it's not, witch."

"The prophecy." She whispered.

"Bonnie, tell us what you know!" She begged.

"A war is brewing, and it's coming for you."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!** **Til next time...**

 **-Autumn**


End file.
